Succubus (Dungeons and Dragons)
Summary Succubi (or, as their male presentation is known, Incubi), are demons prone to corruption and subterfuge. They are known throughout the planes to make a very specific trade with mortals- physical love, in return for their soul. A succubus will try to take the souls of more powerful mortal, to gain the souls of their underlings as well. As such, while generally only low-level demons roam the material planes, succubi are exceedingly common. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A Name: Succubus Origin: Dungeons and Dragons Gender: Inapplicable Age: Varies Classification: Lustful Demon, Tanar'ri Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Abstract Existence (Type 1, As outsiders, Demons are purely abstract in their physiology, only maintaining an illusion of fleshy existence), Chaos Manipulation/Law Manipulation (Demons play into the multiversal balance of Chaos and Law; they are formed from Chaos and their mere presence raises levels of ambient chaos, thus causing chaotic effects to take place. With enough of an upset balance, entire planes of existence can be sent careening into the Abyss), BFR (Anything a demon eats is sent to the Abyss), Fear Manipulation, Memory Manipulation (The insides of demons generate "blood", a black viscous material that, when it comes into contact with an enemy, induces supernatural fear and short term memory loss), Corruption (Type 1, 2, and 3), Soul Manipulation (Demonic interaction rends the soul and corrupts the flesh), Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 4; Outsiders, when slain outside of their home plane, will drop their essence back into their own plane of existence to be reborn, typically a century later for lesser Outsiders and potentially instantly otherwise), Blood Manipulation (Blood spontaneously appears in the presence of demons, oozing from walls and filling structures), Spatial Manipulation (Mazes conjure spontaneously in the presence of Demons, buildings can possess larger insides than outsiders permit), Weather Manipulation (Weather is affected by the Chaotic upset of a demon's presence, causing effects such as blizzards in the middle of summer or earthquakes away from fault lines), Power Modification (Demons cause magical powers to become slightly modified in their presence, giving them a sickly, corrupted look), Death Manipulation (Plants and animals die for inexplicable reasons when in the same biome as a demon), Disease Manipulation (Creatures of good or lawful alignments may become sickened or ill at ease when in a Demon's presence), Animal Manipulation, Biological Manipulation (A demon can warp the creatures in the area into dire forms of itself, becoming stronger and meaner), Possession (Demons of even lower stature can possess enemies to take control of them), Non-Corporeal (Demons become insubstantial wisps whilst attempting to possess enemies, being unable to be touched even by other spiritual creatures), Astral Projection (Demons can project freely onto the Astral Plane), Mind Manipulation (Demons possessing a foe can take over their minds), Sense Manipulation (Aside from the target's mind, a demon can hijack a target's senses), Transformation (Possessed creatures can have their physiologies altered into those of demons over a course of days), Curse Manipulation and Statistics Reduction (Demons who take the role of a Corrupter Demon can, upon possessing a target or object, bestow curses with a touch, inducing severely reduced stats and capabilities), Power Bestowal (An Enhancer demon can bestow abilities upon an object it possesses, making it far stronger with various magical effects), Telepathy (All demon types maintain telepathy), Flight, Summoning, Energy Manipulation (Succubi can drain the positive energy of a foe- that which constitutes their soul), Damage Reduction, Enhanced Senses, Empathic Manipulation, Good Detection, Non-Corporeal and Dimensional Travel via Ethereal Jaunt, Shapeshifting via Polymorph, Mind Manipulation via Suggestion, Teleportation, Omnilingualism, Non-Physical Interaction (Magic can affect abstract, incorporeal, intangible, conceptual, or nonexistent beings), Extreme Resistance to Magic, Reality Warping, Holy Manipulation, Subjective Reality, Soul Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, and Poison Manipulation Attack Potency: Small Building level (Succubi are marked as superior to creatures such as wizards capable of casting fireball) Speed: Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic+ reactions (Capable of dodging short-range lightning) Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Can push over 600 kilograms) Striking Strength: Small Building Class Durability: Small Building level Stamina: Infinite, Outsiders do not sleep or attain sustenance in any conventional way and act indefinitely Range: Dozens of meters Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Genius, succubi regularly manipulate the political world of mortals on a country-to-country scale Weaknesses: It can take up to a century to return to life, damage reduction is overcome by weapons morally aligned to goodness Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Demons Category:Abstract Entities Category:Chaos Users Category:Law Users Category:BFR Users Category:Soul Users Category:Immortals Category:Corruption Users Category:Fear Users Category:Memory Users Category:Space Users Category:Weather Users Category:Ice Users Category:Earth Users Category:Death Users Category:Power Modification Users Category:Disease Users Category:Animal Users Category:Biology Users Category:Possession Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Mind Users Category:Sense Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Curse Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Telepaths Category:Flight Users Category:Summoners Category:Energy Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Species Category:Tier 9 Category:Dungeons and Dragons